In many applications a power supply apparatus includes a separate enclosure for housing a pair of AC power blades and also includes another container for enclosing the electrical components of a power converter circuit. The current power converters poorly and inefficiently utilize the three-dimensional space of the enclosure for housing the power converter. This leads to a poor watt per cubic inch ratio for the power converter. Current power converters also make inefficient uses of the enclosure for EMI shielding and thermal dissipation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to create an integrated enclosure for a power converter circuit with a greatly increased efficiency and cost.